Not in an Artist's Job Description (ElliotxReader)
by Rage-Dayie-Watson
Summary: (Y/n) sat at her desk. (Y/n) lived in a studio apartment. She was an amazing manga artist. She slowly set the pencil to paper drawing a male. Once she had finished, she fell asleep on the drawing pad, only to find that her drawing had come to life as a real person the next morning!


(So this was based off of a beautiful roleplay I did on Google plus, so... Yeah, just to let you know.)  
The sun was just coming up, and the male looked around the room, not quite sure what was going on. He last remembered being in his house, however, he was no longer there. He recalled that he lived in a time where horse-drawn carriages were the only mode of transportation besides walking. He remembered he had a weapon on him; a sword. He touched the hilt of said sword.  
He walked around, stopping to examine the female, you, who had fallen asleep on the now blank drawing pad. Next to her, a smartphone began to vibrate as one of her friends called her. This made the male jump slightly and grip the hilt of his sword. You began to wake up.  
You groaned softly as you heard the infernal buzz of your phone. Without opening your eyes to see the boy that now stood by you, you grabbed the device and answered it with an obviously annoyed voice. "What could you possibly want at this ungodly hour?"  
You grumbled, sitting up and rubbing your eyes before slowly opening them to see the person standing there. The phone slipped from your hand as you froze in shock.  
The male quickly backed up, obviously a bit confused and possibly frightened. He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword and stayed silent.  
You blinked and pinched yourself just to see if you weren't still half asleep and seeing things. You cringed. Nope. Totally awake.  
Keeping your (e/c) eyes trained on the boy, you reached down and pressed her phone to your ear. "I'm... gonna have to call you back..." You said quietly before swiftly ending the call. Your eyes scanned the boy before they landed on the sword in his grip. You swallowed dryly.  
Looking over him, you concluded he was in his teens, and it was easy to tell that he was young. His short, beige hair is spiked up so that his bright blue, ice-colored eyes would always be clearly visible. He had a beauty mark under his left eye. He had on a seemingly expensive outfit, showing that he came from a noble and wealthy family.  
Seeing as you made no immediate move, the male glanced over you and calmly asked, "where am I?"  
"M-my room and if you don't mind telling me, how the heck did you get in here?" You asked, starting off hesitant before gaining your usual snap.  
Out of the corner of your eye, you saw your blank sketchbook. You tried to mask your surprise; you were sure you had been drawing the night before...  
The male growled, a bit frustrated. "I don't know! I woke up in here! Just last night I was in my house talking with my brothers about the future, and here I am."  
"Well just freaking lovely. Do you have a name that matches that proud tone of voice?" You asked, also getting a little frustrated.  
There was a complete and utter stranger there with a sword, and your drawing pad was magically empty. You had absolutely no idea of what was going on and it was bothering you.  
It was then an idea came to mind, and you observed the boy closely finding him to be what you had been drawing just the night before.  
Irritatingly smugly, he replied, "shut the hell up. And yes. I'm Elliot Nightray, youngest son and heir to the Nightray family."  
"What is this? The 1800s?" You shot back, referring to the whole "heir" deal. You hadn't heard of such a thing in ages besides with massive companies. Though, you were pretty sure people from those companies didn't speak and dress like the boy in front of you.  
"Well, the name's (f/n) (l/n), youngest daughter of the (l/n) family and heir to absolutely nothing." You said, obviously mocking Elliot's introduction.  
"I believe it is actually. Idiot." he growled, not knowing that he was actually wrong. "And please fetch me a carriage. You must be a servant considering how poor you are." He sighs, then snaps, "and make it fast!"  
You couldn't help the harsh laugh that escaped your mouth at that moment as you pushed yourself to your feet. You crossed your arms and stared Elliot in the eyes.  
"Look kid. I don't know what rock you hit your head on to think that: 1) this is the 1800s, and 2) that I would even think of helping a pompous arrogant jerk get a ride to who knows where." You strode a step forward, (h/c) hair casting a shadow over your eyes as you glared.  
"And I think you forget just whose house you are standing in right now. Call me poor and a servant again and you've earned yourself a one way ticket out the door."  
"What the hell are you taking about?! Are you insane?!" He rolled his eyes and mumbled something akin to a loonie getting out of the asylum. "Whatever! I don't want to be here anyways!" He walked towards the door, clearly irritated.  
"You know what? Fine! If you want to go out there and die, please, be my guest! If you think it's the 1800s I just can't wait until you see a car or plane. That should be fun!" You shouted after him, running a frustrated hand through your hair.  
As you watched him go a thread of guilt formed within you and you mumbled something about jerkish boys that need mental help. You grabbed your jacket and headphones and quickly followed Elliot.  
He'd already opened the door and left, only to almost be run over after stepping into the road and being honked at by a car. Your eyes widened when you saw him stepping into the road.  
"What the-?!" were the only two words that managed to leave his mouth before you grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back to the sidewalk, glaring harshly at him.  
"Do you have a death wish or something?" You yelled, releasing his shirt. You dusted your hands off, waving a "sorry" to the driver as he rushed past.  
However, Elliot looked around, eyes wide. "D-did you see that?! What the hell is that thing?!"  
"It was a car." You answered with a sigh. You ran a hand through your hair, finally starting to believe the fact he was from the 1800s, and gave Elliot a once over before thinking to how much money you had to spare that week. You should be good for the idea you were having.  
"And we are about to get in one cause you need a wardrobe change before you go anywhere..."

(X3 thank you for reading part one! I'll upload part two if you guys really like this one! *huggles Elliot* they're going to love you.  
Elliot: *growls and gets out of Author-chan's grasp* don't touch me.  
Off to a great start, aren't we?)


End file.
